Lo más Dulce de ti
by Escarlata
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida futura de Akira y Yukari y su relación a distancia. Un one-shot cortito. ¡Disfruten!


**Lo más Dulce de ti**

Por: Escarlata

Precure pertenece a Toei Animation

El plot es mío.

Como cada día desde que dejó atrás sus aventuras y vivencias en Strawberry Hills, su jornada era un constante correr, anotar, aprender, poner atención y ser reprendida. Akira Kenjo, estudiante de medicina y futura investigadora, estaba ya en sus veinte años, vivía a una hora de Strawberry Hill en una ciudad más grande y los fines de semana se daba tiempo, si podía, de visitar a su abuela. Su hermana y padres le quedaban más cerca, pero con la agenda algo apretada y, además, esa entrega tan propia de ella, apenas si tenía tiempo para sí misma. Y ni qué mencionar su tiempo libre o momentos para relajarse un poco más.

Ya cerca de las siete de la noche estaba de regreso en su minúsculo piso, los espacios en la ciudades grandes eran limitados y estrechos, pero era lo que podía pagar y no estaba en posición de quejarse, además Akira Kenjo nunca se quejaba, ella trabajaba con lo que le daban y buscaba más. Sus profesores felicitaban su entrega, sus compañeros y compañeras de clase le admiraban, seguía siendo popular, parecía estar condenada a levantar miradas y sacar suspiros a donde quiera que fuera.

Claro, las confesiones de amor comenzaron a ser más continuas, pero Akira tenía una buena razón para negarse a todas y cada una de ellas.

Su móvil timbró en ese momento, una llamada. Mejor dicho una videollamada. Sonrió al ver quién era, se trataba de Miku.

—¡Hermanita, buenas noches! —saludó la alegre pequeña, que pese a estar enferma y aun en tratamiento, los cuidados y la buena alimentación le estaban permitiendo desarrollarse normalmente. Bendita tecnología que le permitía verla aunque no fuera de manera más física—. Gracias por los chocolates que me mandaste, estuvieron deliciosos.

—Me alegra que te gustaran, sé que no me quedan como los de Ichika, pero quería hacerlos para ti ésta vez —dijo una feliz Akira, caminaba mientras por el cuarto quitándose la chaqueta y la ropa que de momento le estorbaba.

—Tu cuarto es un desastre —rió la más joven, a lo que la mayor se sonrojó. Podía ver a la perfección todo lo que estaba tirado y desordenado a espaldas de su hermana.

—No he tenido tiempo de ordenar, lo haré éste viernes, salgo temprano —se excusó de inmediato, pero lo cierto era que habíaa ropa sucia desperdigada que debía llevar a la lavandería. Y sin mencionar los trastes y los envases de ramen que tenía en la mesa, ¡oh! Y de todas esas latas vacías de bebidas energéticas y jugo.

—¿Solo has comido ramen, verdad? —alcanzó a ver las pruebas de los crímenes contra la salud de su hermana—. Debes comer de manera apropiada, sabes cocinar, deberías dejarte algo de comida preparada —le regañó, con el paso del tiempo y el que ya no sintiera que ataba a su hermana, Miku ya se sentía con el derecho y la obligación de regañarla si era necesario.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me prepararé de comer bien en estos días —la verdad era que se enfocaba tanto estudiando que perdía el sentido del tiempo. Estaba por agregar algo, pero su móvil vibró indicando que acababa de llegar un mensaje. Se fijó en la pantalla, era un mensaje de Yukari. Miku pudo escuchar la alarma también.

—¿Un mensaje? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Sí, de Yukari, deja lo cierro para que —pero no terminó de decir lo que quería, al abrir el mensaje había una imagen solamente, una foto. Y dicha foto hizo que casi se atorara con su propia saliva y se pusiera roja hasta las orejas. Akira ahora era un lindo y nervioso tomate─...

—Hermana, ¿estás bien? —le preocupó su reacción, pero ella le calmó con un gesto.

—No pasa nada —tomó aire—. Mejor dime cómo van tus lecciones —la más joven de las hermana Kenjo tenía que tomar lecciones con profesores privados, considerando que no se le recomendaba ir a la escuela porque el activo ambiente escolar podría debilitarla.

Estuvo diez minutos más platicando con Miku antes de despedirse. Se dieron las buenas noches y cortaron la llamada. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que sonara de nuevo su teléfono, ahora era Yukari, una videollamada también. La atendió de inmediato.

—¡Yukari! —eso no era un saludo, era una clara reclamación. Seguía roja, muy roja, le enfadó la sonrisa de autoatisfacción de la caprichosa gatita.

—Oh, te gustó mi regalo, ¿verdad? —rió, la chica se encontraba en un balcón, podía verse el paisaje a su espalda y claramente estaba varios pisos arriba—. Pero si no te gustó, puedo retirarme el bra en la siguiente foto —rió de esa forma pícara, malvada y coqueta. En el Reino de Confetto aun había luz de día, tenían dos horas de diferencia en horarios.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —claro que le gustó la foto, pero no le daría el gusto de admitirlo... Al menos no todavía—. ¡Estaba con Miku en videollamada cuando me llegó tu mensaje!

Yukari se echó a reír de solo imaginarse la cara de la pelirroja. —Entonces sí te gustó, me alegra —comentó con singular alegría—. Oh, vaya, eres un desastre, cachorrita, mira nada más cómo tienes desordenado... Oh, ¿sigues comiendo ese ramen barato? —preguntó con decepción al ver uno de los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa, incluso tenía los palillos encima—. Espero que Miku te regañara por eso, adoptaste malos hábitos alimenticios desde que vives por tu cuenta.

—Bueno, no todos llegamos a un nuevo país como invitados especiales del príncipe y nos tienen la comida preparada en cualquier momento —murmuró con mal gesto, tomó el móvil con la zurda y con la mano libre se dedicó a recoger la basura sobre la mesa para al menos tirarla a la papelera—. ¿Cómo van tus cursos?

—El nivel de los confiteros locales es desafiante... Es muy divertido —sonrió para sí misma mientras jugaba con un pañuelo que llevaba al cuello, desde que se cortó el cabello ya no podía entretenerse con sus propios mechones de cabello. Y, sí, los retos, el que no le saliera algo bien a la primera era lo que le daba emoción a la chica—. Aun me falta más para llegar al nivel que quiero.

Akira sonrió, el nivel que Yukari quería era el más alto, el mejor, la perfección que se ganaba con trabajo y no con simple talento. Esa era su Yukari. —Cuando logres tu primer dulce perfecto, quiero probarlo.

—Es una promesa —murmuró Yukari con su mejor gesto travieso—. ¿Cómo van tus clases? Por como se ve tu cuarto, claramente has estado muy ocupada, ¿has dormido bien al menos? —y ya sabía la respuesta: no. Akira era entregada hasta el hartazgo, era el punto que más le gustaba y a la vez más detestaba de ella, su mejor y peor cualidad. Akira le provocaba sensaciones tan contradictorias que la amaba, sí, la amaba. De momento era una relación a distancia, prometieron esperarse, y la tecnología les ayudaba mucho a estar en contacto y al pendiente la una de la otra.

—He dormido suficiente, ¿te sirve ese dato? —respondió con nerviosismo, no había parado de recoger su basura y en cuestión de minutos todo quedó despejado, o al menos ya no se veía tan mal—. Antes de ser la investigadora que quiero, debo terminar los estudios de medicina básicos y algunas especialidades más antes de ir a lo grande.

—Con lo terca que eres, sé que lo lograrás —rió la gatita.

—Eres la que menos derecho tiene a decirme "terca" —espetó la pelirroja con una pequeña risa.

—¿Tienes mucha tarea por hacer hoy? —preguntó de pronto, tenía una sonrisa pequeña en su cara en ese momento.

—No, de momento no —aunque quería leer algunos libros para repasar las lecciones del día, pero antes de poder mencionar eso, la sonrisa de Yukari se amplió.

—Quiero que me veas —murmuró con un tono bajo, bastante sensual y demandante.

Akira tragó saliva. Sabía lo que eso quería decir, se sonrojó bastante y asintió de manera obediente, incapaz de decir algo coherente. Toda ella era un brillante y rojo tomate y su cabello pelirrojo no era de mucha ayuda a decir lo contrario. —Yo... También quiero verte —respondió de torpe manera, tuvo que acercarse a lo primero que pudiera sentarse. Encontró soporte en la mesa de la minúscula cocina. Tragó saliva de nuevo al ver que Yukari se lamía los labios de esa manera tan condenadamente sensual. La caprichosa gata sabía cómo provocar al leal perro.

Yukari admitía sin empacho alguno en lo mucho que le gustaba Akira en su forma de cure, Chocolat siempre le pareció particularmente atractiva. Ya no había necesidad de transformarse, así que solo le quedaba esa linda forma en sus recuerdos.

─Espero que estés sentada, linda cachorrita ─una coqueta Yukari dejó el móvil en la mesa del balcón, la que solía usar para tomar un té y comer bocadillos antes del atardecer.

Akira solo pudo ver el cielo aun azul, ya no veía a Yukari y estaba un poco ansiosa por ello, pero si algo sabía de Yukari era en lo mucho que le gustaba provocar. ¡Justo eso le estaba haciendo en ese momento! Se alborotó un poco el cabello, deshaciendo un poco su peinado. Era una simple cola baja, pero logró deshacer algunos mechones. No se preocupó por ello en ese momento, quería verla. Necesitaba verla. Vio cuando ella volvió a sujetar su móvil pero no se enfocó a ella misma, en lugar de ello vio el muro del cuarto donde se quedaba, luego supuso que Yukari lanzó el móvil a la cama, porque ahora la cámara estaba fija en el techo blanco de su cuarto.

Uno, dos segundos, quizá un poco más cuando vio que la blusa de Yukari pasó volando por encima del móvil, eso la hizo respingar en su sitio, tuvo que jalar la silla para poder tomar asiento como ella bien se lo advirtió. Sentía la cara arder. El calor aumentó cuando ahora la falda fue la que voló por encima del teléfono, luego su bra... Su lindo bra color violeta de encajes. Sabía lo de los encajes porque la prenda quedó a un lado del teléfono, cubriendo parcialmente la vista del techo.

La pelirroja encogió sus piernas y quedó en posición de abrazar sus rodillas con un brazo, como conteniéndose a sí misma. Con su mano libre sostenía el teléfono con tembloroso pulso. Se mordió un poco los labios. No escuchó mucho luego de ver esa última prenda volar. Pasó como medio minuto más, casi el minuto, lo sabía por el tiempo que marcaba la videollamada.

Sonrió al ver los dedos de Yukari sobre la cámara, seguramente acomodando el teléfono. Su corazón se aceleró, tragó saliva mientras la blanca mano de su chica despejaba la cámara y...

─¿Me queda bien? ─preguntó una desvergonzada Yukari mientras le mostraba un lindo vestido de coctel en tonos violetas, su color favorito. No ocultó su sonrisa al escuchar a Akira hacer un pequeño berrinche en su lado de la cámara─. Quería que me vieras para darme una opinión, ¿te gusta éste o me pongo uno negro?

─Ese color es tu color ─respondió Akira con un puchero─. Pero si lo que quieres es llevarte los ojos de todos en la reunión, ponte el negro.

─Oh, ya me llevo los ojos de todos, pero prefiero los tuyos ─sonrió la chica mientras se ajustaba y abrochaba bien el vestido. Era normal que Yukari estuviera en las fiestas del castillo siendo una invitada del príncipe. Los socios comerciales del reino se presentaban para degustar las nuevas colecciones de confitería, Yukari presentaba los propios, pero aun no alcanzaba el nivel y los verdaderos conocedores siempre estaban ansiosos de probar los avances de la prodigiosa joven.

Akira estaba al tanto de todo eso y sonrió al verla lista. ─Te ves hermosa ─dijo con un suspiro, su gesto lucía embelesado.

─Lo sé, pero me gusta mucho cuando me lo dices tú ─dio una vuelta y se acercó al móvil de nuevo. Debo ir a la reunión, estaré libre en un par de horas, ¿seguirás despierta para entonces?

─Sí, me prepararé algo de cenar y repasaré un par de libros, no es tan tarde por aquí. Suelo dormir hasta la medianoche, lo sabes ─explicó, algo más compuesta luego de que ella misma se emocionara de más por las provocaciones de Yukari.

─Oh, me alegra saber eso ─respondió con una sonrisa linda, colorida y brillante por el labial que acababa de ponerse─. Porque dejaré que veas cómo me quito el vestido, sin trucos ─le mandó un beso─. Es una promesa.

Akira casi se cae de la silla, se sujetó bien de la mesa y sonrió de viva emoción. -Te estaré esperando. Suerte en la reunión. No vayas a enamorar mucho a los demás invitados -sonrió.

─No prometo nada, cachorrita ─respondió una sonriente Yukari, miró de frente a la cámara, a su dulce Akira, y le guiñó un ojo─. Nos vemos al rato.

─Hasta al rato ─se despidió Akira con un suspiro y la llamada terminó. Se quedó mirando el techo mientras balanceaba su mano con el móvil de atrás hacia adelante. Sonrió.

Ya quería que pasaran esas dos horas.

FIN


End file.
